Caskets made from wood generally have included metallic hardware for such purposes as providing mounting supports for a handlebar on each side of the casket. The hardware is usually ornamental to at least some extent to provide aesthetic qualities in addition to its functional considerations. In this latter regard, the hardware must provide enough strength and support to carry the full weight of the casket when the handlebars on both sides are lifted and the casket is transported or maneuvered.
Generally, casket hardware is fastened from inside the casket and, when the casket lid has been closed and locked after a funeral or memorial service, it cannot be opened to access the hardware fasteners on the inside. Thus, caskets have generally been cremated with the hardware still in place. However, metallic hardware causes certain problems during the cremation of wooden caskets. Moreover, as cremation is becoming increasingly popular, these problems have become an increasing concern in the industry.
Certain problems stem from the zinc which is often included as a major component in metallic casket hardware. Over time, zinc can damage and deteriorate the fire brick of the crematory. Also, melting and decomposition of the zinc during the cremation process can yield undesirable gases. Stamped steel casket hardware which cannot be removed prior to cremation also presents problems. During the cremation of caskets having this type of hardware, the steel generally does not melt during the cremation process but does sear to such incidental human remains as bone fragments. There are also the problems of removing such stamped steel hardware from the remains while it still may be hot and of disposing of such hardware. Needless to say, casket hardware which has been through the cremation process is not readily usable as casket hardware again.
One solution to the problems mentioned above is provided in co-pending and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,395. In that patent, a hardware assembly is disclosed which includes a bolt held in place by a plastic nut assembly contained inside the casket. A pin extends through the bolt and may be actuated by a tool from outside the casket to release the plastic nut assembly from the bolt. The plastic nut assembly falls to the bottom of the casket and is readily destroyed by the cremation process. All of the external hardware is then removable and may be readily used on another casket. Although this hardware is vastly improved over past hardware assemblies in many ways, it does have the drawback of generally necessitating the use of a tool to actuate the pin and release the plastic nut assembly.
Also, casket hardware has been generally cumbersome to assemble and fasten to the casket. In this regard, some hardware requires maintaining proper orientation of the item of hardware, such as a casket handle or handlebar mount, as it is being fastened to the casket with fasteners, such as nuts and bolts, which require the use of tools. While past mounting procedures required for casket hardware have generally been adequate, it has become apparent that further improvements in this regard would be desirable.